


Hana no Brother

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Penetration, Furry, Hand Jobs, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if Luffy was Robin’s actual little brother. Nico Olvia ate the flower flower fruit, the power passed to her daughter Nico Robin. Before her capture she gives birth to a son. Dragon’s son, Monkey D. Luffy. The boy is born with the hana fruit to and in order to grow strong Luffy trains his body up right</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child gone

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a what if question that crossed my mind. What if Luffy was Robin’s little brother? So I created a fun little plot and gave Luffy some fun abilities, hope you enjoy!

Chap 1 Child gone

Nico Olvia after having Robin met a man known as Dragon. It was at first just a business relationship, they were working together to bring down the world government. The two fell in love and conceived a child together. While she was away from her daughter, she had her second child Luffy.

The marines had tracked them down and Olvia was too weak to move, as the canon fire rained down upon them, she held her son. “Olvia we have to go!”

“I’m too weak Dragon, I won’t survive an escape from them, you must go take our son and escape!”

“I’m not gonna leave you, I’ll fight them all!”

“You can’t you’ll get distracted with me near, just promise me you’ll keep our son safe!” tears were running down her face.

“I can’t leave you they’ll kill you!”

“No they won’t I’m still valuable to them, I have info they need, they’ll take me alive, but they’ll kill you and our sweet Luffy,” Dragon took his son, and they both gasped as tiny hands stretched out one after another to hold onto his mother’s fingers. “He has my power just like Robin does, it will help him when he’s older.”

“Goodbye my sweet!” He kissed her and left, taking their son away.

-time flow-

Thanks to Saul Olvia escaped and made it back to Ohara after a long time away. The world government was not far back, they chased her and planned to destroy Ohara. A buster call is called and even the innocent people were killed due to Akainu’s actions, they couldn’t risk one of the scholars sneaking on board.

Olvia and Robin have a brief moment together, she leans down to whisper. “My sweet girl you won’t be alone, you have a brother, his name is Luffy, you will know him because he has the same power as you and I.” she looked up and saw Saul. “Saul take her away please!”

“Noo I don’t want to leave you!”

“I’m sorry I should have been there for you more, my sweet Robin my poor Luffy!” Olvia falls to her knees and cries. She stays behind to keep the chief Spandine from giving chase, she wounds him and uses her powers to disarm their men. “You won’t save her the buster call is here! This whole island will burn!”

“She will escape, the will of ohara will live on in one form or another!”

Aokiji kills Saul, but before he dies he tells her… “No one is born to be alone you have family out there! You just have to find them!” he becomes frozen solid and Robin uses Saul’s boat to sail away. Aokiji sees that their actions may have been wrong so he creates a path of ice which allows her to escape.

Even though she’s in tears she thinks of her mother and Saul, and tries to practice laughing like Saul taught her. ‘I will find my little brother, I promise!’

Robin lives her life not trusting people as the world government places a bounty on her at a young age.

-x-

Meanwhile…

Luffy has met Shanks, and wants to be a pirate. He even stabs himself in the cheek, to prove his bravery. He wanted to join Shanks’ crew but the red haired male said he was to young. Luffy couldn’t swim because of the devil fruit power he possessed. Luffy didn’t know who his parents were as his Grandfather placed him with Makino to look after.

Shanks had his fair of problems with Luffy as the boy made hands sprout up everywhere and tickled the man into submission. The men laughed until Shanks got Luffy off him, the boy’s arms vanishing a flurry of petals. “Sorry kid but your powers only as strong as the user, and your weak!” he gets revenge and tickles Luffy back.

The boy vanishes in a flurry of petals. “I’ll show you Shanks I will!” the older male chuckled. “Shanks you shouldn’t tease him so,” Makino said and gave him another bottle of booze. “The lad is a good kid, he may make a fine pirate one day if he gets stronger.”

The red haired crew insults some bandits, one of the bandits bad mouths Shanks and Luffy snaps at him. Makino tells the red haired captain and they come to save the boy. With his devil fruit powers, he tried to fend off the bandits, but he wasn’t strong enough. Shanks and crew comes in and takes out the bandits, but the leader escaped with Luffy.

“You damned brat, but you got some powers, if I sell you I can make enough money to rebuild my gang after your shit friend ruined it!”

“Don’t…insult Shanks!” hands sprouted up and Luffy punched the guy in the eyes and he fell back into the water, dragging Luffy with him.

A sea king was disturbed by the noise and went to attack, devouring the bandit. Luffy struggled but was sinking into the water, Shanks came in he lost part of his arm but he scared the beast away. “Hey don’t worry Luffy your alright?”

“But Shanks your arm!” he wailed as he clung to Shanks.

It was their farewell, Luffy wanted to go with him, but Shanks still said no. He gave Luffy his greatest treasure, his straw hat! “Take care of this hat for me, give it back to me once you’ve become a great pirate!”

“I’ll be the greatest pirate, I’ll become the king of the pirates!” he shouted.

Luffy trained hard for many years, he practiced martial arts and trained his body hard. With help from Garp Luffy learned the 6 powers. He set off when he was 17 years old, and began building a crew.

-x-

Robin currently working for a man named Crocodile who was going by the alias Mr.0, she still had no clue where her little brother was. She hoped he was still alive and doing well.

She took out Mr.8’s ship but allowed the man to survive. There was a small crew of pirates who were protecting Princess Vivi. Among them was a boy with jet black hair and a scar under his eye, and he had a straw hat. “I have a way for you to get to Alabasta,” she swiped his hat and tossed Nami an eternal pose.

“Hey give me back my hat!” suddenly a male arm sprouted from her body and grabbed his hat and flung it back down to him. Her eyes widened as the arm vanished in a flurry of petals.

“Boy what is your name?” she asked and he looked at her. “My name is Luffy!”

-x-

After Luffy broke the eternal pose declaring she would not decide their path. She couldn’t help but smile, her brother was so strong willed, she wasn’t going to let Crocodile hurt him, but she had to get to the Poneglyph first. ‘But I’ve found you brother, and you have grown up so handsome and strong!’

To be continued


	2. Little Garden Danger

Chap 2 Little Garden Danger

Sanji and Usopp are brought up to speed on how they are helping Vivi take back her kingdom from Mr.0 aka Crocodile one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Sanji jumped at the chance to help a beautiful lady, while Usopp cried and wailed not wanting to be in such a dangerous situation.

Their next destination was a place like Little Garden, that woman Nico Robin said it was a dangerous place, and that going there would mean they would be out of Crocodile’s way. They went their anyway and the whole place was like a giant jungle!

Luffy wanted to explore, and Vivi decided to go with him. They two went off to explore, while Nami and Usopp stayed on the ship. Zoro and Sanji started a competition, they both were gonna go out and hunt and the one who brought the biggest catch was gonna win.

What they didn’t know was that the island was super prehistoric, dinosaurs and ancient creatures lived on this island. Luffy thought it was so cool, and Vivi and Carue were a little freaked. A T-Rex tries to snack on Luffy, but he used Shave and dodged his attacks. “Hehe this is kinda fun!”

“Luffy that’s a dinosaur quit playing around!” Vivi called, so Luffy sprouted two more legs. “Tempest Kick Triple Fluer!” kicking with three legs he took down the T-Rex.

“Well now aren’t you a powerful one!” the booming voice had the two looking up to see a giant man. The giant was named with Dorry, he was a warrior from Elbaf. The two are invited to a meal and they cooked up the dino Luffy beat.

Meanwhile…

Nami and Usopp get chased off the Merry by a flying dinosaur. They thought they were safe until a T-Rex attacked them, they were almost eaten when the dinosaur was decapitated. When they saw the giant man that saved them they fainted from the shock.

Brogy was kind, he offered them food and drink as they waited to snap out of their fear stricken minds. Usopp was amazed as they were told stories by the giant warrior.

When a volcano erupted, both giants left their new pirate friends and went to battle each other! The straw hat pirates were amazed at the fierce battle, their worn weapons clashed together and once again their battle ended in a draw.

They returned to their group, and explained the history of their battle. They couldn’t remember why they were fighting but their battle was still a draw. They battled every day for many years non stop, it was impressive.

Sadly they were not alone on the island.

-x-

Zoro and Sanji had brought back their catches. “Ha looks like I won Moss Head!”

“What are your blind my catch is clearly the bigger one, stupid love cook!”

“Mine’s bigger stupid marimo!”

“No mine’s bigger dartboard brow!”

In truth both their dinos were the exact same size. “Well the day is not over! I’m gonna go catch something else, and when Luffy gets back we’ll let him decide!” Zoro said walking back into the woods. “Not like he’s gonna pick yours!” the cook shouted at him.

Sanji did the same but ended up running across a strange was building. “That’s weird what’s this doing out here?” he investigated and it appeared to be a base of some kind.

Baroque Work’s agents Mr.3 and Mr.5 along with Miss Goldenweek and Miss Valentine were on the move, using their dirty tricks they injured Brogy and when the fight began he was to injured to fight but went anyway. Dorry won the fight but it was all a lie, Mr.3 stepped in and tripped up the giant, using his wax lock he bound Dorry to the ground.

At the same time, Nami, Vivi and even Zoro were captured and placed into one of Mr.3’s weird art pieces, the evil art began to douse them with wax particles and was gonna petrify them all in some time.

Sanji was m.i.a so it was up to Luffy, Usopp, and Carue to stop the bad guys.

Miss Goldenweek was able to bind Luffy using her paint. “Luffy!”

“Damn it can’t move!”

Mr.3 laughed. “Of course you can’t now stand and watch as your friends perish!”

“I don’t think so!” he focused and legs began to sprout from the surrounding trees. “What the hell?”

“I can’t move but I’m not power less, Leg Fluer Thirty! Tempest Kick Storm!” a barrage of kicks let loose powerful strikes, the art work was slashed to pieces and the three were free. Dorry tried to break free of the wax, but Mr. 3 wasn’t having that, he stabbed him with wax daggers and pinned him down harder.

“You nuisances I will have my prize!” Zoro tried to fight Mr.3, but the wax man couldn’t be hurt by blades as his wax just regenerated. With a fast wax lock he bound Zoro’s legs.

Usopp managed to beat Mr.5 by tricking him into eating his Tabasco Star, he then used his Flame Star to free Dorry. Vivi and Nami take out Miss Valentines, with a fierce combo. Miss Goldenweek retreats and Luffy becomes free. He faces off with Mr.3 and his wax powers.

Luffy fought with four arms, an his barrage of finger pistol smashed his wax sculptures to pieces. Mr.3 was crushed and beat down to a pulp.

Meanwhile…

Mr.0 called the wax house and Sanji answered. “Hello, Mr. Prince here, may I take your order?”

“Cut the crap, did you kill Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats?”

“Uh…yep…they are all dead!”

“Very good, give the Unluckies your report and get the eternal pose,” the Unluckies appeared and attacked Sanji, but he made quick work of them, but Crocodile was not pleased. “So you lied in your report…”

“Uh no, just a little confused, but their all dead now!”

Crocodile said fine just get to Alabasta and hung up the phone. He then called Mr.2 and ordered him to go to Little Garden and kill Mr.3.

-x-

Dorry and Broggy were okay, thankfully even their powerful weapons had worn over the many years they battled, they were happy.

The crew regrouped and it was time to settle things. “Alright Luffy, who has the biggest catch?” they asked and began glaring at each other.

“It’s mine right?”

“No way it’s mine!”

Nami sighs. “Jeez guys why don’t you just whip them out and measure,” the two blushed and looked away.

“Wow you guys caught both of these?”

“Yeah,” they said and Luffy smiled. “You both are so awesome!” Luffy gave Zoro a kiss on both cheeks and did the same for Sanji. They both blushed and had a blissful look on their faces. Nami sighed. ‘They are hopeless!’

Hearing their fight brought back memories to the two giant warriors. Apparently their fight started because they both had defeated giant sea kings, and they were celebrating till a little girl asked. “Which one was bigger?”

The two were so competitive it started a fierce battle that’s lasted till this time, but they laughed the past was the past and they had a battle to settle. They used their weapons to help the crew escape from the island eater!

The crew was off on their next adventure and the two giants continued to battle.

However things were not all bright and sunny, even after making such friends and gaining an eternal pose to Alabasta. Nami was apparently bitten by a prehistoric insect and was badly poisoned and it was time to find a doctor fast.

Luffy used his eye fluer to look out for any islands with a doctor. What they did find was a weird guy floating on top of a massive ship.

To be continued

Preview

They reach a snowy island, Drum Kingdom. The island known for it’s great doctors to help their navigator. With the return of Wapol things get worse, but Luffy is up for a battle.

End Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	3. Snow Flowers

Chap 3 Snow Flowers

Wapol and his crew boarded Luffy’s ship, they were searching for an eternal pose to Drum Island. His soldiers flood the ship surrounding Usopp and Zoro, as well as Sanji and Vivi. The blue haired girl recognized Wapol from when she was very young, but she didn’t know that he was a pirate!

“Listen up you little pests,” he was munching on a knife as he spoke. It was both creepy and disgusting. “All I want is a log pose to Drum Island, if you give me what I want I won’t have to hurt you!” he swallowed the knife.

Guns were pointed at Luffy and his crew and he didn’t care for that too much. It took only a look from Luffy and hands sprouted up from the men’s bodies, with a quick and powerful chop the soldiers were disarmed and Zoro and Sanji began to go to town, the soldiers were taken down faster than Wapol could eat.

The large man blinked in surprise as Chess and Kuromarimo went to his side to defend him. “Now get off my ship now!” Luffy said as he finished off a few more of Wapol’s soldiers.

“Well now aren’t you an interesting one, and your body practically glows, it’s like you were born on a snow island your skin is so lovely!” Luffy blinked in confusion as Zoro and Sanji were ready to kill this bastard. “I tell you what, you become my concubine and I don’t eat your precious ship!”

“No way in hell?” Zoro and Sanji snap, the flower boy turns to them. “What does concubine mean?” and everyone falls over. Vivi blushes and comes up to him and tells him what it means.

“Sorry you’re not my type!” he says and pulls his leg back. “And like hell you’re gonna eat my ship!” he let’s loose a powerful Tempest Kick. It hits Wapol and sends him flying. His men freak out and run back onto the ship and they sailed off to go get their captain.

Usopp was laughing boasting how getting rid of them was all his idea, Vivi just headed down to check on Nami.

Luffy smiled and pulled Sanji and Zoro close to him. “You guys were great,” he placed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

“You hogged all the fun again captain, I wanted to kick that guy’s ass for talking to you like that,” the swordsman said, and he began kissing the boy’s neck. “The moss head has a point, if I see that guy again I’m gonna kick him so hard he’ll go flying into the distance never to see him again!” the cook said and kissed him on the lips.

Luffy’s hands sprouted up and began playing with his boys. The hand flowers began rubbing their crotches, working the sensitive manhoods inside into full arousal. They moaned and Luffy chuckled. “I only like strong men, that guy didn’t have a chance!” he said as another set of hands began to squeeze their ass cheeks.

“Ah!” Zoro moaned bucking into the fighter’s grasp. Sanji shuddered and his pants became too tight for their own good. “Please Luffy our pants!” he moaned and Luffy chuckled.

His multiple hands made quick work of their pants, exposing Sanji’s tented boxers and Zoro’s tight fundoshi. It took only of flick of the wrists and their undergarments came off and their hard dicks sprang up. They were both 6 inches long, but Zoro was a bit thicker, a fact that the swordsman like to hold over Sanji.

The captain dropped down to his knees coming face to face with their hard ons. “How long has it been since we played?” he said using his hands to cup their balls and massaged them. They moaned and Sanji’s mind went blank. “Whiskey Peak,” he groaned and shuddered.

“That long huh?” he said with a playful smile. “You guys must be packed full!” he massaged their balls a bit firmer, this time he added a little tongue play. His tongue flicking Zoro’s length and them moving to Sanji’s. He switched between them both, making sure to give long licks from base to tip before switching.

“Oh Luffy!” the swordsman moaned, and Sanji could only moan in agreement. They were both so close, Luffy brought the tips of their cocks together making them gasp. He opened his mouth wide and began sucking them both, his tongue whipping across both their sensitive tips. It wasn’t long before the two came, their seed erupting into the man’s mouth.

Luffy drank their cum down not letting a single drop go to waste. He quickly dressed them fixing up their underwear, and pulling up their pants.

Usopp was so lost in his little fantasy world he never even noticed the hot yaoi action going on. “Zoro keep your eye out for land, and Sanji prepare a meal we need to conserve our strength.” He said and the two stared at the throbbing bulge in the boy’s pants.

“But Luffy what about you?” the blonde said and Luffy gave them both a kiss. “I’ll be fine, it’s a captain’s job to take care of his crew, now that you guys are taken care of we need to focus on Nami.”

“Fine but once our navigator is fine, we’ll take care of you captain!” Zoro kissed Luffy before heading up to the crow’s nest to keep an eye out. Sanji kissed him to before heading to the kitchen.

-x-

It wasn’t long before Luffy was able to spot an island. As they got closer snow fell upon the ship. “Must be a snow island,” Vivi explained that some islands have a unique weather year round. They docked the ship and they were not met with friendly islanders. Zoro and Sanji were on deck as were Luffy and Vivi.

The people really didn’t like pirates, but who could blame them. The Blackbeard pirates came in and trashed the place, the only good thing about it was that they chased Wapol out. Now the people were not too trusting with pirates, more shoot first ask questions later.

Luffy pleaded for them to get a doctor but they refused. Dalton told them to leave that there were no doctors here. However Vivi knew that the Drum Kingdom were famous for their doctors. The men aimed their guns at Vivi but Luffy wasn’t gonna allow this anymore.

In a flash all their weapons were thrown, only a flurry of petals covering the weapons. Now with his crew safe Luffy bowed his head. “Please we mean you know harm, all we seek is a doctor!” he says and Dalton was really impressed. This boy was a devil fruit eater and a captain, for him to bow his head so was truly a sight to believe. He found himself believing in him so he told everyone to stand down.

Zoro stayed on the ship with Carue, he said he wanted to do some private training anyway. So everyone else went on to Drum Island, once everyone was gone Zoro stripped to his boxers. He sat down buck naked and began to meditate as the snow fell on him. ‘Focus your mind and body, resist the cold with your very will!’ he focused on training to get stronger.

He planned on staying in his underwear and working out.

-x-

The group brought Nami to the village, and they learned how bad Wapol really was. He took the 20 best doctors for himself, and he killed the rest, well except two. One passed away a few years ago but the only doctor left was Doctor Kureha and her mysterious pet.

They were told she was found on top of the island’s mountain, the Drum Rockies. So Luffy swears he’ll take Nami up there himself, and Sanji goes with him. They go out into the snowy land but Dalton forgot to warn them about the Lapins, the man eating rabbits that live on the island.

No sooner had the little group enter the forest did an infant Lapin begin to attack them. The two carried on a conversation, but soon Sanji got annoyed and finally kicked him. “Luffy make sure you don’t use your 6 powers, using those to fight will only cause Nami to suffer.” He warned and Luffy smiled.

“I don’t need to move, I just need to see!” the Lapin jumped at them, and an arm sprang up from the ground and punched him away. The arm vanished leaving only petals behind. The Lapin was mad and went to get back up.

-x-

Back at camp Dalton, Usopp, and Vivi learned that Dr. Kureha was in the nearby village, not in her home. They quickly raced to the village but they were too late.

More trouble arouse when Wapol arrived at the island. “Ahh my Kingdom I’m home!”

-x-

(Luffy and Sanji and Nami)

The Lapins were back, with fierce number as they raged war against the two males. Nami tucked safely on Luffy’s back. Sanji fought fiercely protecting Luffy and Nami from the attacks, but these rabbits were not normal, they were fast and strong and worst of all, relentless!

“Enough!” Luffy’s hands sprouted up all over them and began to restrict the Lapins. Luffy and Sanji got past them but the Lapins weren’t done yet, they broke free of his hold and raced further up the way. They began bouncing up and down shaking up a fierce avalanche!

The Lapins surfed down the avalanche using logs and continued to attack Luffy and Sanji. Using his leg flowers he managed to raise them above the snow but Luffy took the damage. His power gave out and they fell into the snow but they weathered it as Luffy’s hands continued to sprout up, it hurt but he refused to give up, the Lapins were not so lucky, the avalanche they let loose was to strong, and swept them up.

-x-

When Dalton heard that Wapol was back he changed, revealing that he was a zoan. He rushed back to the village and with great fury he cut off Wapol’s head!

Hoping it was over it was not to pass, the 20 M.D’s were able to put Wapol back together. Wapol was furious demanding that Dalton submit. The man refused of course, but when Chess aimed his attacks at the villagers Dalton took the shot and Wapol shot him with a cannon. “Now rot you foolish beast!”

Before he could strike a killing blow the avalanche hit the village, the snow washed over everyone and buried them under the snow.

-x-

Luffy rose out of the snow, using his arms he brought himself and Sanji out of the snow. Nami was ok to, but her fever was getting worse, so Luffy sprouted four arms so he could carry them both. He came across the little Lapin from before who was painfully trying to dig up his parent. He tried so hard his little claws began to bleed.

When Luffy got close he growled at him, and when Luffy reached out he flinched. The shifting of snow could be heard as Luffy pulled his parent free.

-x-

Meanwhile

Zoro’s training went from crazy to insane as the naked male wet with sweat decided to jump into the water to wash off. He dove into the ice cold water and when he didn’t come up for awhile, Carue freaked and dove in after him. 10 seconds later Zoro rose from the frigid water just in time to get hit by the snow.

The nearly naked male was thrown into the snow and got knocked out.

-x-

Wapol survived the avalanche and so did his men, he was gonna make the villagers pay when one of his scouts told him his castle was being occupied. He quickly had him and his men rush up to the castle and came across Luffy!

To be continued

Preview

Chap 4 Doctor and Monster

The Lapins aid Luffy as Wapol finds a sick enjoyment out of attacking him while he can’t use his full power.

Luffy continues to go to the Rockies and run into the good doctor and Tony Tony Chopper!

End Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	4. Doctor and Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 Doctor and Monster

Wapol laughed as he spotted Luffy. “You little fool bet you got me with that snow trick but here I am stronger than ever.” Luffy ignored him and continued onwards. So Wapol attacked him, well not him but the injured Sanji and Nami he was carrying.

Luffy snapped and hands sprang up and knocked out his two men. “Just because I have to protect my friends doesn’t mean I’m powerless.” So long as he could see he could manifest his power without moving.

Sadly Wapol and his men did get back up. ‘Foolish boy you have a lot to learn about fighting in winter!’

They used a technique that hid them in the snow until they came out to attack, Luffy wasn’t able to dodge them not without causing issues to his two injured crewmates. Thankfully he didn’t have to, the Lapins stepped in and pummeled the jerks into the snow. “Thanks rabbits I owe ya one!” they stood in Wapol’s way and gave Luffy the time to reach the mountain.

“No time like the present.” He summoned hand and feet flowers going right up to the mountain peak and he proceeded to climb. The snow was merciless and since Luffy’s arms and legs were connected to his originals were being pelted by the cold. If things kept up he’d have nearly untreatable frost bite, he couldn’t use moon walk so this was all he could do.

He made it to the top just barely, and Doctor Kureha finds him, as did her student Tony Tony Chopper. Luffy was losing consciousness, but he managed to say what he wanted. “Please treat my friends first they need help please!” he begged.

“Relax kid we’ll help them.”

“Good…” he passed out.

Chopper was overseeing their treatment. Nami was treated and out of danger but still needed rest, Sanji also needed rest but with medicine and salve to treat his injured body he’d be fine. Luffy had some serious injury, he had taken a lot of damage from the cold, not to mention dealing with the enemies. His arms and legs were bandaged.

The two were placed in one room, while Nami was in the other. Luffy wakes up first and sees Chopper, at first the little reindeer was scared. “No need to be scared of me, lighten up.” Hands sprouted up and began tickling him and the male laughed.

“Hey hahaha hahaha quit it hahaha hahaha!” the hands vanished in flower petals. “What kind of person are you?” he huffed trying to catch his breath. 

“I was born with a devil fruit power I’m a flower human, but I also trained to become a 6 Powers Master, the names Luffy.” Luffy talked to him kindly, which was weird for the young doctor. “So I’m guessing you’re a devil fruit user to, a zoan type.”

“Yeah I am, my name is Chopper and I ate the human human fruit and became a Human Reindeer.”

“Wow that’s so cool!” he says excitedly. Chopper blushed and did a little dance as he was so happy.

“You jerk don’t think I’ll like you if you compliment me you jerk.”

“Hmm, Luffy oh yes there oh yeah so good!” Sanji moaned in his sleep.

“Hehe, he’s having a nice dream.”

“So I wasn’t wrong, you guys are mates, I could smell your scent in him when I treated him.”

“Yeah Zoro and Sanji are my lovers. Both are very strong, and a little perverted.”

“You have two mates!” Chopper gasped in surprise. Being an animal he knew the most powerful had more mates, be it a sign of their strength, or a sign of their ability to care and provide more than one mate. ‘If this guy has more than one mate he must be really strong.’

“Yeah, I have more friends, but they are my mates. I’m the captain of my crew, and I’m always looking for new crewmates.” Sanji was still making pervy noises. “One moment.” Luffy sprouted hands and began caressing the blonde’s confined arousal, the extra stimulus pulled him over the edge and he came into his boxers.

The smell of cum made Chopper blush, and he felt his manhood twitch. His climax woke Sanji up, and the blonde smiled as he sat up. “Hey captain looks like we made it.”

“Yep thanks to Chopper. He seems to have treated us.”

“That’s right I’m a doctor but don’t mess with me or I’ll kick your ass!” he says while trying to hide.

“Whoa he talks!” he thought for a moment. “Must be a zoan.” Sanji had studied all kinds of devil fruits and their powers. “You know reindeer makes great barbeque.” He said teasingly.

“Wahhh!” Chopper screamed but before he could leave Luffy grabbed him.

“Relax he was only teasing.”

“Fine,” he calmed down and went over to Sanji, he filled a small wash tub with warm water. “Get naked you need to soak in this water to help your back and I’ll apply the salve to your arms and legs.”

“What no way!”

“Fine I’ll do it myself.” He changed into his heavy point, and began to force the blonde out of his clothes.

“Grr take your hands off me you dumb reindeer.” Hands sprouted up and separated him.

“Now that’s enough.” He smiles. “I’ll put the stuff on, for him. How does that sound?”

“If it’s you Luffy I’ll do it!” He stripped off his clothes and tossed his cum soaked boxers. Chopper added the medicine to the tub.

‘This guy is weird.’ He thought and Sanji got in the tub. Chopper gasped as hands sprouted up and began rubbing Sanji’s feet.

“Oh yeah!” Luffy took the salve and began rubbing Sanji’s arms and legs, his hands massaging his muscles. “Oh Luffy-sama so good.”

‘I see why he has such dreams, having such a strong mate must be nice.’ The little guy because of his powers and blue nose no one would ever want him, as a friend or a mate.

More hands sprouted up and began teasing Sanji’s body, they pinched the blonde’s nipples making him moan but was held firmly in place. His cock was hard again, and to Chopper’s surprise Luffy began playing with his bare cock and balls, even with him in the room. His body was being massaged and pleasured and he was loving every second of it.

“Wow!” Chopper moaned, he was still in his heavy point form and his cock was much larger tenting his pants. He rubbed his tent, and couldn’t take his eyes away from the blonde being pleasured.

“Want some help with that?” Luffy asked, turning the man’s attention to him, he didn’t have any reason to say no so he nodded. The flower man summoned hands and Chopper’s pants fell down around his ankles allowing his thick 12 inch dick to spring up into the air, it was human in shape and incredibly thick. He plays with the furry male’s balls while his hands pump his cock, and massaging his sensitive head.

Luffy watched the two moan and writhe in pleasure under his touch, he uses his fingers to tease their slits and they cry out in pleasure. Chopper cums first, shooting his load all over his pecs and abs. He fell back panting as he came down from his first ever release.

Sanji cums soon after shooting his load all over his face pecs and abs. Luffy gets up and licks all the cum off Sanji’s face and the two kiss, sharing the blonde’s taste with him. He moans into the kiss as their tongues meet.

He sinks into the tub in the basking of his release. Luffy helps clean Tony up and fixes up his pants. “You are pretty impressive Chopper.”

“Don’t mock me you stupid human.” He runs off.

“Aww I wanted him to join our crew.”

-x-

Chopper thinks about his past and how he was an outcast to both reindeers and humans, he was considered a monster. ‘And monsters don’t have friends.’

Kureha comes to check on the two boys since she spoke to Nami already. She hears Luffy talking to Sanji about wanting Chopper in his crew. She tells the story of Chopper’s past, how he was an outcast, and met a quack doctor who filled his head with dreams, and although he had a kind heart he couldn’t save him.

She tells them about Hiluluk’s death and how deeply it hurt him, and his hatred for Wapol. From what she said of him it wasn’t hard to see why. “Can you heal the scar in his heart? I’ve taken care of him and raised him to be a doctor.”

“I’ll try, any flower wil wilt if you give up on it, and I’m quite persistent.”

Sanji finished his treatment and redressed. “He really is.”

-x-

Luffy went after Chopper, but the zoan was no match for Luffy’s speed. He kept cutting him off, no matter how fast he tried to run. “How are you doing that?”

“I told you I’m a 6 Powers Master, this is Shave.” Luffy showed Chopper his techniques.

“Wow so cool!” he cried and Luffy chuckled.

“You know I can teach you these techniques, you’d be the first of my crew to learn them all.”

“Huh but what about your mates?” he gasped.

“It is true they have the potential to learn them, but I want them to grow strong on their own, without relying on the powers, I proposed a lock on their bodies, a pressure point that will temporarily lock their powers. Even still once I unlock them they have no desire to master all 6 powers.”

“Really?”

“Yep, only the powers that best suit them, even among six powers masters they always have one technique that is superior to all the others. Mine is the Iron Body, I can use it freely making my body stronger than steel but still move freely enough for combat.”

“Which ones do they know?”

“Sanji will know Tempest Kick, Shave and Iron Body. While Zoro will know Shave, Paper Art, Moon Walk. Neither of them want to use finger pistol for their own specific reasons. Zoro has no interest in Tempest Kick, since he believes strongly in the sword, while Sanji has no interest in Paper Art. The day their powers are released is a long way away, they are both getting stronger.”

“I want to get stronger, but I…I’m just a monster!”

“So what?” his eyes widened, Luffy sprouted hands from his body. “I was called a monster to, what we are called doesn’t make us what we are, it’s our choices and our dreams.”

Sadly their talk was cut short as Wapol had made his way onto the top of the mountain. Luffy and Chopper go out to fight him and his henchmen. Sanji is kept out by Kureha.

The flower man starts kicking Wapol’s ass, but has to break off when Wapol tries to destroy Chopper’s flag. He goes up to defend it and get’s blasted. “You aren’t real pirates you know nothing!”

They start insulting Chopper saying he has no friends. “I may be a monster with no friends, but I’m strong enough to kick your ass.”

“Your wrong!” Luffy shouted. “I’m your friend!”

Luffy uses Moon Walk to get back down and launches a strong tempest kick and sends Wapol flying and his pet went soaring into the distance but he was still around for more. He changes into his Wapol House form and eats his henchman and fuses them. “Hey Chopper can you take that guy?”

“You got it!” He reveals his rumble ball and his 7 form transformations. Luffy stared at them in amazement, and true to his word he beat them in 3 minutes.

Wapol had snuck back into the castle and got his key stolen by Nami. Luffy used Shave to catch up and began to pummel Wapol with four powerful arms. He transfers the other arm to his right side and gives him a three arm uppercut, and sends him flying through the roof. Luffy joins him, and readies his ultimate attack as Wapol tries to beg and plead even bribe, the flower man pays no mind.

“This is the ultimate attack of a six powers master. Rokugon: Six King Pistol!” he blasts Wapol and he goes flying into the distance.

Some Time Ago…

Dalton was badly injured, and Wapol’s men wouldn’t let the villagers help him. Zoro wondered around naked and made it to the village. He attacked the grunts and stole their warm clothes. “Ahh much better.” He takes their swords and takes them out.

The 20 doctors treat Dalton, and make sure Zoro isn’t injured from walking around in the buff. He was fine, stupid but fine.

They make their way to the castle arriving just enough time to see Wapol go flying.

Now

Luffy comes down panting, yeah he went over kill, Wapol would live but he wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. The jerk deserved it.

“Luffy!” Zoro runs over to him and they embrace. They kiss passionately while Usopp goes off into another one of his lies. Chopper watches the kiss from afar.

The flower man explains what happened, and Dalton looks over and sees Tony. He remembers him from the past he was the Doctor’s son. His men and Usopp freaked out upon seeing him.

“Shoot him it’s a monster!” Luffy punches him and knocks him out.

“He isn’t a monster he’s my friend.” He chases after Chopper who was running in terror.

While Luffy tried getting Chopper to join, Nami traded Wapol’s key for their medical fees. They plan to escape and head to Alabasta and save Vivi’s kingdom.

Chopper finally stops running and goes into all these bogus reasons as to why he can’t join the crew. “Shut up, let’s go!” Luffy shouts, and as weird as it sounded it was convincing.

Kureha and Chopper say good bye, a very violent and scary good bye, but the woman wasn’t the type for tearful good byes. She sends him off using Hiluluk’s concoction making the snow pink and making it snow cherry blossoms. “Thank you Doctor!”

“So that boy opened his heart.” She remembered what Chopper said to her.

“Luffy says he’s my friend and he may even want me as a mate. I want to go with him!”

“You better not hurt him flower boy, but knowing you are a child of D. I know you will make him happy.” The crew sets sail, heading towards Alabasta.

They party in celebration of Chopper joining the crew. Usopp tried to lie and make it seem he was more special than he actually was, but he saw through it. “You liar!” he snapped and quickly ran over to Luffy.

“Yeah he does that.” He pats him on the head, and chuckles. “Just smile or laugh.”

“Hey!” the long nosed male hissed.

Zoro was watching his captain with their new crewmate. Sanji brought him over a refill for his drink. “So you think he’s gonna be one of us?”

“Yeah, he will be he’s really attached to Luffy and the flower boy likes him.”

“Sounds interesting.” He says with a smirk.

To be continued

Preview Chap 5 Training and Alabasta

With the crew heading to Alabasta Luffy begins training Chopper to learn the 6 powers. With his rumble ball he’s able to master and perfect certain techniques but he’s well on his way to being a 6 powers master.

The boys get into some trouble as Luffy’s brother Ace shows up.

End preview


	5. Training and Alabasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 5 Training and Alabasta

The crew heads towards Alabasta, with Luffy and Chopper making preparations for the training. Luffy had special weights, with an elastic base with a weight on the outside so they were one size fits all. Chopper had to wear these in his animal and heavy point form. “Okay Chopper with these weights your arms and legs will get stronger even with normal movements, but when we train they can advance the training with leaps and bounds.”

“Really!!” he says excitedly.

“Yep and my training method is far superior to the normal method.” He had hands sprout up around Chopper. “Now attack my hands as hard as you can, with this method I can scan your strength and record your improvement.”

“You sure,” Luffy just smiled and nodded, “Alright then,” He began to punch and kick Luffy’s hands finding them unmovable. “This will really help me get stronger.”

“Yep, this exercise will help you learn the Finger Pistol and Tempest Kick, along with training your natural strength in your arms and legs, which will help you, learn Shave. My method is much better as it comes without the risk of breaking your fingers.”

“Wahh scary….” He thought for a moment. “But Luffy I don’t know if I want to learn the finger pistol technique seems like a method for killing and as a doctor I don’t know if I can use that.”

“Yeah I agree, out of all six finger pistol is my least favorite, but it’s better to have the technique and not use it, or something like that.” He looked at his hand. “It’s a powerful move and can kill if you’re not careful, but can be useful in other situations.”

Chopper continued training striking the hands around him; they were all strong thanks to the boy using Iron Body. “So Luffy you really think I can be strong?”

“Of course, especially seeing your transformations, I think you will be the most interesting 6 powers master. I saw you fight and now all the six powers will help you, even finger pistol.” He brought up three fingers. “First your three main forms, your reindeer and chibi form can both be good for shave, allowing you to use great speed, your reindeer form can learn moon walk allowing your Walk Point much more mobility, and using your chibi form for Paper Art will give you more defense. Lastly your Heavy Point form will be good for Iron Body, Finger Pistol and Tempest Kick; this will give your body both offense defense and long range attacks.”

“Wow you thought up all that, for me?” Chopper blushed.

“Yeah, and don’t worry about finger pistol, you don’t have to use it on people it’s good for destroying weapons and armor.” He chuckled. “Also then there is your rumble powers, your guard point is strong but has no offensive power, but add Iron Body and you can be a livening cannon ball, and take down enemies left and right, same goes for your jumping point, using Moon Walk you can jump even in the air, and while that’s good for defense and mobility it has no offensive power so learning Tempest Kick will provide offense for ya, then Arm Point can be supped up with Finger Pistol, though I guess you’d call it Hoof Pistol.” He says with a chuckle.

‘Wow Luffy really put a lot of thought into training me, right I’ll do him proud.’ He thought and doubled his efforts in training. Luffy showed him another training method, he sprouted his arms up and formed an X Chopper had to tackle the arms, this was to train his iron body without Luffy needing to attack him, and lastly there was the Paper Art training, this was Luffy sprouting up his arms in a zigzag pattern and Chopper had to move between the arms without touching them.

The only other training Luffy had for him was to have him do laps around the deck of the ship 50 in his walking point form and 50 laps in his heavy point form.

Usopp however wasn’t exactly pleased, he stood around watching as Luffy trained Chopper and Zoro was lifting weights. “Man I can’t believe this; he’s training the monster reindeer and not his crew.” Zoro spared him a glance, but it was more of annoyance. “Oh come on Zoro as his first mate, aren’t you pissed?”

“Not really, I have my own strength I need to focus on. Maybe if you focused on getting stronger Luffy would see you as ready.”

Usopp huffed and went below deck to work on his tools. Zoro sighed, if there was anything he regretted was not being able to get it on with Luffy since saving Nami. Still he poured his sexual frustration into his training.

After working up a sweat he headed down below deck. “Hehe you look sexy Zoro.”

“Wahh Luffy, how did you?” he took a look outside and sure enough Luffy had created a flower clone. The clone was overseeing the training now. ‘When did he make the switch?’ he thought. Luffy just chuckled, and using his powers he stripped off his clothes revealing his massive manhood.

Zoro gulped, his cheeks heating up in a blush and his cock getting hard in his pants. (The only thing he was wearing by the way) Luffy held the base of his cock and smirked at his swordsman. “I know you Zoro, you’ve been a bit frustrated since we got back to the ship, and it hasn’t been really fair to you.”

His swordsman licked his lips. “But that’s not what I want; I want to satisfy my captain. So when my captain needs me I’m always ready.” He dropped his pants and fundoshi and stood in his naked glory, covered lightly from the sweat of his training. Luffy sat on a small crate and Zoro crawled over to him, moving like a hungry animal.

He nuzzled Luffy’s crotch a bit outside off Chopper in his heavy point form Luffy had the biggest dick in the crew, a full 9 inches, and he smelled so damn good. All that meat he ate gave Luffy plenty of strength and stamina to use, add that to his devil fruit power Luffy was a force of nature. Zoro’s hard dick twitched as he nuzzled the impressive flesh. “Fuck you smell good.”

“I taste even better.”

“I know.” He replies with a smirk. He wraps his lips around Luffy’s cock and begins his attack, he licks and sucks him with skill, working him down to the root and buried his nose in Luffy’s pubes. ‘Oh fuck the hell yes!’ taste, smell, the warmth it was so good!

Luffy laced his fingers in his green hair. “Ahh that’s good Zoro your mouth feels so good.” He looked up and met his captain’s gaze, the look said it all.

‘I aim to please captain!’ he starts doubling his efforts; he sucked on him with joy, letting his tongue caress his flesh. He was happy to please his captain, to become his sheath whenever he wanted or needed. What he didn’t expect was to feel a sudden lick against his hole, he moaned in surprise around Luffy’s length.

He managed to look back and gasped seeing another Luffy behind him. He pulled off Luffy’s cock and moaned as the clone licked his hole, his tongue danced inside him and getting him wet. “Ahh Luffy when did you learn to create two clones ohh ahh!” he moaned as a finger joined the wiggling wet muscle.

“Now, our time in the grand line has made me stronger.” Before they had gone into the grand line he could only create one flower clone. “Still haven’t figured out how to make them walk though, but even if they are stuck in one place they are still me.” He nodded to his clone, who removed his mouth from Zoro’s prepared hole and positioned his massive cock.

The clone began pushing into him and Zoro took the real male’s cock back into his mouth, his moans sending pleasing vibrations through his manhood. The clone moved his hips and fucked Zoro’s tight ass, brushing his sweet spot as Zoro sucked the original.

Zoro became blissed out as both his holes were filled, his hard cock bobbing from the clone’s thrusts. He held out his own release despite the frustration he had been feeling before, until his captain said these words. “Cum for me, Zoro!” he came, his seed splattering over the ground, his clenching inner muscles squeezed the clone’s cock, and the two Luffys moaned.

He knew one thing about his captains power, everything that happened to Luffy’s flowers happened to the original body, so the original Luffy got hit with the double pleasure of being sucked by Zoro, and being inside his ass hit him the whole time. Their cocks twitched in their release and Zoro got filled with semen, he managed to pull back to the head to drink his captain’s manly essence, his tongue lapping at the head to encourage more out.

The clone vanished in a flurry of petals, and Zoro whined as his ass was now empty. He pulled off Luffy’s still hard cock. “Now let’s get to the real thing.” Luffy pushed Zoro onto his back and spread his legs, the swordsman couldn’t help but smile as Luffy filled his cum soaked hole.

“Ahh fuck captain so good!” he moaned as the boy began to fuck him, the clone’s seed spilled out a little with every thrust in, but most of it stayed inside. Zoro reached down and began playing with his cock matching Luffy’s pace.

Over the next 6 hours they fucked like horny bunnies, all while Luffy’s clone oversaw Chopper’s training. Zoro’s belly got pumped full of his captain’s cum and his face chest and abs were soaked in his seed, both males were covered in sweat. “That was amazing.” Luffy says as he pulls his spent member free from Zoro’s ass.

“Oh yeah,” the swordsman groans. “You are the best captain.”

“Only because I got such great partners,” He waved his hand, and special flowers appeared. They were hands but had mouths in the palms; they got to work on cleaning Zoro’s body. His hands, arms, pits, legs and feet all got licked clean, while the rest of his body got licked and sucked clean. The swordsman shivered in bliss; to make it better Luffy leaned down to kiss him. “You taste amazing Zoro.”

“As do you Luffy.” They made out some more, and broke the kiss only for air. “So is Chopper gonna join our family?”

“Maybe, if he wants to he’s strong already, but he needs more confidence.” he says with a smile. “Do you approve?”

“Yeah I do,” he says, and blushes as he feels Luffy’s cum spill from inside him. He rubbed his belly soon all that hot cum will spill out of him, best to get a shower, to bad his legs felt like jelly.

“Great now let’s get a shower.” Luffy scooped him up and headed to the men’s room, Nami had her own private bathroom, and the boys had to share. He locked the door and they had a shower together, with Luffy’s fingers stirring up his insides allowing the semen to spill free and get washed away.

“I love you Luffy,” he says and kisses his captain.

“I love you to Zoro,” he says after the kiss breaks.

-x-

As Alabasta drew closer and closer, Chopper’s training was showing real results. His skills were getting strong and he had mastered the basics of the six powers. Still basics weren’t the end now it was up to Chopper to find his signature technique, like how Luffy’s specialty was Iron Body.

Luffy couldn’t help but laugh, he had a theory about him and if he was right Chopper may be the most versatile six powers master ever. They started doing Rumble Ball training as well, so Chopper could get used to using the powers in his other forms, not only that by using Brain Point he was able to analyze himself and figure out his weaknesses and he could work on them.

Although Luffy didn’t take up all his time, he was the ship’s doctor, he still had to make his medicines and he set time for reading. When Chopper was on break, Luffy went to spend time with either Zoro or Sanji.

Sanji got the clone treatment, and boy did he love it. When Luffy came down for an extra early breakfast, the cook new he was in for a treat. In a flurry of hands his clothing was gone, as was Luffy’s.

The blonde cook was scooped up, with his legs held by Luffy’s hands. The flower male’s cock was positioned right at his hole. He was brought down and impaled on Luffy’s large rod. “Ohh fuck yes!” he moaned, and Luffy began to slam fuck him again and again. Sanji’s toes curled as the pleasure wracked his whole body.

Luffy conjured his doubles. Clone one, went to Sanji’s bouncing cock and consumed it, sucking Sanji with expert skill. Clone two attacked his chest, kissing, licking and sucking on one nipple while his hand played with the other. “Ahh fuck too much too much!!” he cried out as he came, and shot his load into the clone’s mouth.

The clones continued their assault while Luffy fucked his hole. His prostate got abused, and his captain milked him of two more releases before he climaxed. Sanji’s ass was filled to the brim with cum. “Ahh sooooo gooood!” Sanji cried out as each spurt fired inside him.

Luffy dismissed his clones and carried Sanji over to the table and sat down, not once allowing his cock to leave his hole, each step caused his dick to nudge Sanji’s sweet spot. They were far from done; Luffy reached around and continued to play with Sanji’s penis. What’s more Luffy conjured a leg flower, and let his foot up into Sanji’s face.

Sanji blushed, but couldn’t resist, he had a thing for feet and Luffy had really nice feet. He started licking the soles of his foot, and licked between his toes, all while taking in the healthy musk. Luffy chuckled as he continued to fondle the blonde’s cock.

The cook started sucking on his toes and was even making little noises showing his joy in this action. He had hearts in his eyes as he serviced his captain’s foot. Sanji’s cock twitched as he found his release once more, but Luffy was ready, he created a mouth in the palm of his hand and swallowed his entire load. 

“Fuck captain,” his head rolled back onto Luffy’s shoulder. “I love you so much, you accept me for all I am.”

“Of course why wouldn’t I, I love you to Sanji.”

The blonde sighed in bliss; the flower man was the most accepting person probably in the whole world. Zoro knew about his fetishes and often teased him, but turnabout is fair play he knew the swordsman desires as well, their rivalry just continued to grow but they never let it interfere with their love for Luffy.

They spent the rest of the morning making out and just basking in each other’s warmth, before separating to get cleaned up.

Chopper wasn’t stupid, he had a good sense of smell and he could smell the cum inside Zoro and Sanji. Even if they were scrubbed clean trace scents remained for an animal nose. This saddened him a little as Luffy hadn’t shown any sign of wanting him since back at Drum Kingdom.

He was training next to Zoro so he decided to ask. “Hey Zoro, does Luffy desire me as a mate?”

The swordsman stopped his work out to look at the zoan. “Don’t worry about it; if you have some concerns why don’t you come with me, there is special meeting Luffy has with us each week to make sure there aren’t any issues or concerns.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah but it’s a secret, so don’t let anyone know.” The zoan nodded.

Zoro brought Chopper to the kitchen where Luffy and Sanji were already waiting and naked. Zoro began stripping off his clothes as well. “It’s a rule at the meeting, no clothes, no shyness, and no lies.”

“Oh okay,” Chopper dropped his shorts, but he was allowed to keep his hat. 

“Hey Zoro, and Chopper?” that was surprising.

“Our little Chopper here is worried that you don’t want him, since there hasn’t been anything between you two since Drum.” Chopper blushed and nodded.

“I see, well Chopper it’s not like I dislike you or think you are unworthy or anything like that. You are very desirable and I do want you, but we barely know each other I want us to get to know each other like I did with Sanji and Zoro.”

“So you really do want me!” he blushed and started doing a little happy dance. “Don’t think that makes me happy you jerk.”

Zoro sat in his chair and smirked. ‘He’s a good kid.’

The meeting went by as normal, no issues to report, but they did explain why they kept their relationship a secret. They weren’t worried about appearances and although Luffy loved them he cared about all his crew, he wouldn’t play favorites just because he’s sleeping with Sanji Zoro and one day Chopper. That wouldn’t stop the crew from thinking such things, Usopp being the biggest concern.

So Chopper agreed to keep things a secret. The meeting concluded with a circle jerk, Chopper joined in with his Heavy Point form, his massive cock exposed for all to see. Luffy made hands appear and began working their shafts.

They all came, and blew their load all over the floor between them; with Luffy’s speed the floor got cleaned up in a flash. The boys dressed and turned in with no one the wiser.

-x-

The crew was just a few hours away from Alabasta, but food was getting scarce and the crew was hungry. So hungry they were willing to take out a Sea Cat. Vivi however stopped them, good thing they made it to land, and Luffy sped off to get some food.

The rest of the pirates and princess Vivi ventured into town, they started gathering supplies when Zoro spotted a smiling man with the mark of Whitebeard on his back, and to make matters worse he was looking for Luffy.

He wasn’t the only one as Zoro spotted the crazy sword loving girl. If she was here so was Smoker. ‘I can’t believe they followed us all the way here.’ And Luffy was still MIA. ‘This is bad where are you Luffy!?’

Luffy had gotten lost, but was finally making it back to the town they were at.

Smoker had confronted the mystery guy revealing him to be Ace. Things were about to explode into a brawl between these two, but Luffy made this time to appear as he did a combo of Shave and Moon Walk to launch himself into the restaurant and he slammed into Smoker sending him hurdling face first into Ace, and the two went flying through several buildings.

Luffy started eating blissfully unaware of what he had just done. Ace was the first to get back up and when he saw Luffy he got excited, but the excitement was cut short as Smoker slammed his face into the ground. “STRAWHAT!!!” he roared.

“Wahh Smokey!” he gasped. He grabbed his food and ran for it with Smoker right on his tail.

“Wait Luffy it’s me!” Ace went running after them.

Luffy was doing a good job at avoiding Smoker’s attacks. “Why are you here in Alabasta?”

“I’m here to kick Crocodile’s ass, so I can’t get caught by you!”

‘Crocodile?’ the marine thought. “It doesn’t matter; I’m here to catch you.” He tried to grab Luffy with his smoke but Luffy’s shave and moon walk made that impossible.

“Sorry Smokey, but I won’t lose!”

“We’ll see about that!” he reached for his jute, only to find it missing. “What?!”

Luffy’s hands had sprouted up on Smoker’s back and took the jute. With a smirk he put the jute to his use and touched Smoker with it. His body lost its smoke powers and he fell into the roof of the building. He growled as his powers drained and he felt weak.

To make things worse Luffy’s hands sprouted up all over him and bound his body and kept him from moving. Luffy appeared before him, and an odd feeling came over him, he was at Luffy’s mercy the boy could kill him now; he was a pirate after all.

“Stay here Smokey I need to get going, if time wasn’t a factor I’d like to fight you again in a fair fight. See ya!” he jumped away and began running off.

Luffy’s arms faded once his range limit was reached and Smoker got up. “Damn you straw hat!” he flew after him in a rage. His speed was great and he caught up to Luffy who was being chased by marines.

“Damn it Smokey I said I don’t have time for this, Tempest Kick!” he released a barrage of tempest kicks but his smoke body was able to dodge. He had his jute in hand this time ready to pin Luffy down.

Luffy ran into his crew, and the group was racing for their ship. “Get down!” Ace shouted and jumped in the way, cutting Smoker and the marines off, with a wall of flames.

“You again!” Smoker snaps as Ace’s flames counter against his smoke. “Why are you helping strawhat?”

“Even you must understand protecting your little brother.”

“Little brother?” the white haired male asks.

-x-

The crew kept running. “Luffy who is that guy?”

“Oh him, he’s my big brother!” he says with a smile.

For some reason Zoro and Sanji both felt a shiver run down their spines. ‘That’s…’

‘…Luffy’s…’

‘Brother!!!!’

To be continued

Chap 6 Preview Brother Complex

The boys are right to worry as Ace is a protective big brother, and doesn’t like anyone touching his little brother. Still Luffy has a way of handling his brother.

End preview

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
